gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Stop
Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac is featured in Rumours, the nineteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions and Sam's siblings Stacey and Stevie, with Finn, Quinn, Rachel and Sam singing lead. The piano is played by Brittany. This song is sung in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion and is watched by Will and April. The song's purpose is to cheer up Sam and his siblings after news that his family's house was foreclosed upon. This is also the first song that all 13 members of New Directions sing together. After the performance, the camera zooms in to April and Will, as they watch New Directions happily dance and sing. The episode then ends. Lyrics New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Sam: If you wake up and don't want to smile, Sam and Quinn: If it takes just a little while, Sam: Open your eyes, and look at the day Sam and Quinn: You'll see things in a different way Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow Don't stop; Rachel with New Directions: it'll soon be here (Finn: It'll soon be here) It'll be better than before Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Yesterday's gone Yesterday's gone New Directions: Don't (Finn with New Directions: don't) stop (Finn with New Directions: stop)! Don't (Finn with New Directions: don't) stop (Finn with New Directions: stop)! Quinn: Why not think about times to come Quinn and Sam: And not about how on the things that you've done? Quinn: If your life was bad to you, Quinn and Finn: Just think what tomorrow will do Rachel with New Directions: Don't (Finn with New Directions: don't) stop (Finn with New Directions: stop), thinking about tomorrow Don't (Finn with New Directions: don't) stop (Finn with New Directions: stop); it'll soon be here. Rachel and Finn: It'll soon be here New Directions: It'll be better than before Yesterday's gone Yesterday's gone Finn with New Directions: Oh Oooh Finn: Don't stop no! Rachel and New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Finn: Thinking about tomorrow Rachel and New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop)! Finn: Oh No, no, no Rachel and New Directions: Ooohh! Finn: All I want is to see you smile, Quinn: If it takes just a little while, Finn: I know you don't believe that it's true Finn and Rachel: I never meant any harm to you Ooooohhhh New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop), thinking about tomorrow, Don't (don't) stop (stop); Rachel: it'll soon be here, Rachel and New Directions: It'll be, better than before, Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Yesterday's gone. Yesterday's gone. Rachel with New Directions (Finn with New Directions): Don't (don't) stop (stop) thinking about tomorrow. Don't (don't) stop (stop); it'll soon be here, Rachel: It'll soon be here It'll be better than before Yesterday's gone Yesterday's gone New Directions Oooh, don't you look back Rachel: Don't you look back Finn: Don't you look, don't you look, no (New Directions: '''Don't you look back) '''Rachel: Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn: Don't you look back (New Directions: 'Oooh) Don't you look back ('New Directions: '''Don't you look back) '''Rachel: Don't you look back Don't you look back New Directions: Oooh, don't you look back (Finn: '''Don't, don't, don't you look back) '''Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Don't (don't) stop (stop) thinking about tomorrow. Reception The group finale of "Don't Stop" received good grades—"A" from Gonzales and "B+" from Benigno, and four of five stars from Berk. Kubicek found a bright spot in that Sam got to sing a solo. The performance received encomiums such as "pretty great" from Semigran and "inspired" from Futterman. Gallery Images869.jpg 280px-Shot0143.png Don't Stop934.jpg gleerumoursrecap.jpg CaptureDS1.PNG DSBrittany.jpg DSQuinn.jpg Fabrevansdont.gif DSSam.jpg DSFabrevans.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs